wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning ~The Scenery of a Certain Day, The Girls' Daily Lives and the Return of Wooser~
Synopsis After the tragedy that claimed so many lives, Wooser awakens in a mechanical castle. Caught off guard by the sudden time slip, he witnesses a general who looks just like him... Wooser kills the general and takes his place, and now he's off to warp history to his own twisted ends... maybe! He may just go watch TV. '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary On a very sunny day, Rin and Len are playing Tennis while their other two friends, Yuu and Miho keep track of their scores. While there, Wooser, who appears to be ballooned up spies on the game as Len demolishes Rin 40 - Love ("Love" meaning "Zero" in Tennis). Later, rain heavily falls on Rin and Len as they head out to the supermarket. When they exclaim that they should've bought their umbrellas, Wooser sneaks into the crowd near them and glances at their wet uniforms (and seeing their bras) while going unnoticed. In the supermarket, while the two are shopping, Miss Monochrome is being huddled by a bunch of little kids when telling them that she likes alkaline batteries. Wooser, steps in the store, but as it turns out, the balloon suit deflates on him when the announcer states that the supermarket is about to close down for the day. Turns out, it was really Wooser hiding in a balloon costume of himself. As he gets out, he exclaims, "While I deeply regret it, the anime is back on the air starting today!" Rin and Len walk to Wooser and tell him, "Wooser, we're leaving." Wooser closes the episode out by saying "Goodbye" to the fourth wall. After the ending credits, Emperor Wooser plugs in that he's in an "Weiss Schwartz" card set while holding a card of said game and Miss Monochrome pops on the screen and says that she wants to stand out. Wooser states that she's standing out a little too much. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Wooser * Ajipon * Darth Wooser * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken Guest Characters * Miss Monochrome Points of Interest * This episode features completely different art and animation style than the entire first season. * Miss Monochrome (from her own series, "Miss Monochrome") appears near Wooser, Ren and Len and is alongside them in the endcard. This is not just her first cameo in the Wooser anime franchise, but this is also her first cameo appearance outside of her own show. The poster for her show can be seen in the left hand side of Wooser's throne room. * The Emperor, Princess and Prince/Knight outfits that Wooser, Rin and Len respectively wear have returned since the last two episodes of Season One (counting the OVA episode). * Wooser is also seen with a face-down "Weiss Schwartz" card on a small pillow after the end credits. There was a special set for his series being sold in Japan that came out in January 2014. * The official synopses for the show's episodes continue to be mismatched with the actual content just like in Season One. Quotes * Wooser: "While I deeply regret it, the anime is back on the air starting today." Rin: "Wooser, we're leaving!" Len: "Yeah!" Wooser: "See you around." * Miss Monochrome: "I want to stand out more, too!" Wooser: "You're standing out too much." Category:Episodes Category:Season Two